ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon
Blood Moon was a lightweight robot built for the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a wedge-shaped design armed with a square vertically-spinning blade. Blood Moon had a decent combat record, reaching the televised rounds of Season 3.0. Blood Moon was upgraded after its Season 4.0 loss to have a larger spinning blade, but it lost its first match. Blood Moon's name came from Jordan Hackney's original weapon choice, a round disc but made it square due to time constraints and difficulty balancing the weapon. Robot History Season 3.0 Blood Moon's first ever match in BattleBots was against Texas Stampede. Blood Moon won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced T.U.S.K. Blood Moon won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Shaft. In the beginning, Blood Moon gets its wedge underneath Shaft. When Shaft reaches Blood Moon's spinning square, the square immediately stops spinning and both robots started pushing each other. Shaft gets off Blood Moon's wedge and Blood Moon started spinning its square again. Blood Moon then proceeds to get itself stuck under the spikestrip. As Shaft was moving around the BattleBox, Blood Moon escapes from the spikestrip and goes straight into Shaft's spiked ramming plate. Shaft drives into Blood Moon's wedge again and gets off again. Both robots drive around the BattleBox and Blood Moon gets itself stuck under the spikestrip again. Shafts gets caught on the killsaws and charges into the side of Blood Moon. Both robots get caught on the ramrods and Shaft charges straight at Blood Moon, but slams itself into the spikestrip. Shaft then gets behind Blood Moon and pushes it into the base of the screw. Blood Moon gets stuck under the spikestrip again and Shaft drives over Blood Moon's wedge. Blood Moon gets its front caught on the killsaws and Shaft gets popped by the piston. Shaft gets caught on the ramrods again and drives itself into the spiketrip multiple times. Shaft then gets itself tossed by the killsaws and Blood Moon drives itself under the pulverizer. Blood Moon pushes Shaft into the piston and Blood Moon gets lifted by the piston before the time ran out. Blood Moon won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Mouser Super Mecha-Catbot. In the beginning, Blood Moon gets its wedge under Mouser and pushes it against the entrance ramp. Mouser then tries to hit Blood Moon with its tail. Blood Moon gets underneath Mouser again and pushes it against the spikestrip. Shortly after, Mouser escapes and Blood Moon gets hit by the pulverizer. Blood Moon pushes Mouser towards the killsaws, and sent Mouser flying. After Mouser got caught on the killsaws again and sent it flying across the BattleBox, both robots were fighting around the arena piston. Suddenly after Mouser was hitting Blood Moon with its tail, Blood Moon got flipped by the piston and Mouser was hitting Blood Moon again with its tail. Blood Moon was counted out and Mouser won by KO at 2:10. This meant that Blood Moon was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2015, it is unknown if Blood Moon participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 3.0, Blood Moon Mark II had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 4.0. However, due to lack of participants, Blood Moon Mark II received two byes in the final preliminary rounds. Because of this, Blood Moon Mark II was already back in the TV rounds, where it faced Slap 'Em Silly. Slap 'Em Silly won by KO at 1:02 and Blood Moon Mark II was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Blood Moon Mark II couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Blood Moon's only match in Season 5.0 was against Wireless Wonder. Wireless Wonder won by KO by getting Blood Moon on its back end and Blood Moon was eliminated from the tournament once again. Blood Moon couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble since they were canceled after an accident with Nightmare happened in the heavyweight consolation rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from California